Total Destruction
by SimonEmrys
Summary: What if Blade and Van Helsing teamed up to go after the Lycans and Vampires who all suddenly appeared in the Twilight town...Twilight characters get whats coming to them. My first FanFic Bring on FLames!


The black Phantom Rolls Royce speed along the forested road in Washington, following the black _Ninja_ ZX6R they were driving to a rumored hot spot for vampiric activity. They sped along till they reached a ridge overlooking their hunted city and stopped at what they saw. The city below was a sea of flames. The door to the car opened and a man got out, he wore a black duster that covered his black button up and down shirt, black jeans and boots. As he got out he bent back down and pulled out a black Stetson cowboy hat and put it on his pepper haired head. He looks over at the man on the motorcycle and see he is also vacated his vehicle.

This man is nothing like the other; this one is younger and black, and wearing a black leather outfit covered by a long black leather coat that hid his weapons hidden on his belt and the sword on his back. "Blade" the older man said as he walked towards his younger companion, "What do you think that's all about?" the older man nods towards the inferno the used to be Forks, Washington.

Blade turns and looks at the older man, "Well Gabriel I-""My name is not Gabriel anymore its Van Helsing" interrupts the older man. "Fine, Van Helsing, I think that there is a power vacuum here and this is the cause of the civil war for power" Blade with his back still turned to Van Helsing facing the face and watching closely. "Really? You can get all that with just a glance?" asks Van Helsing coming in line and turning to face the daywalker. "No but I can tell vamps are behind this and I intend to fucking make it a power vacuum" replies Blade as the flames are reflected in his sunglasses. "Well you won't be alone, I mean what if there are those pretty little werewolves that you have a hard time killing eh?""Fuck you and the horse you rode in on" replies Blade. "I didn't ride in on a horse I rode in a Rolls Royce which costs a lot more that little bicycle over there" calls out Van Helsing as he is heads back to the car, Blade flipping him the bird, and opens the trunk.

There sitting in the foam case was a Tommy Gun, ornate silver patterns weaved themselves around the polished woodwork of the gun and on the barrel of the gun was an ordained cross making any bullet shot from it a holy bullet, the clip in the gun was the round version modified to hold one hundred and fifty forty-five caliber silver rounds and in the slots next to the gun were five straight clips of the same modification. Taking those extra clips he pins them to the back of his belt for easy access. Making sure both his silver knives are in his boots, he goes over to rejoin Blade who has his desert eagle that has been modified to UV light bullets strapped to his waist. With a nod the duo heads down in different directions in hope of many kills…just not their own.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Selene stood at the edge of a tall building as she watched another burned tower collapse and killing the battling lycans and vampires that were fighting inside and around that tower. No one knows how all the lycans and vampires of the world ended up in one dinky town but they did and naturally started fighting, that fight turned into a war and that war spilled over to the humans of the city. The humans didn't last long with fresh blood and bodies the vampires feasted while the lycans added to their ranks. As Selene watches she thinks back to the odd vampires that came to the vampire elder Amelia, these vampires were different they could walk in the day light, and had interesting abilities. The leader of this group seemed to be one called Edward, they called themselves the Cullens. Selene scoffed no self respecting Death Dealer would wear such loose clothes and act the way they do, too soft. She decided as the werewolves were outnumbered that she would call it a night, and headed back to their base.

The vampire base was not hidden in fact it was open to anyone who wanted to find it. It was an old manor house, one which the residents so kindly just handed over to Amelia, all the windows were spray painted blank to not let light in and flying above the manor was a solid blood red flag, no insignia just the color of blood showed that the living dead took this place as their home. Selene arrived as the other troops did just before sunrise. Lucian the leader of the werewolves knew better then to send an attack at their base during the daylight so they were safe till night.

Walking in to the foyer, Selene climbed the stairs as the rest of the soldiers went down to the quarters of the lower class, the grunts, which was down in the wine cellar, a massive sized one. Being a high ranking Death Dealer, she got access to better quarters and personal audience with Amelia, who actually listened to what Selene, had to say.

Selene knew that the council would be in session in the dining room so she headed straight there to issue her report directly to the entire council. As she walked Selene planned a counter attack for tonight losses, it would be swift and merciless. But as she reached the door to the dining room, Selene felt a cold blade press against her neck and a voice whisper in her ear "Where are your leaders?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Lucian sat amongst his people, his pack, which consisted of all lycans and those of William's clan. Somehow all of them had appeared one day in the same area as those filthy vampires and thus the war. The citizens of the town soon became lycans or food but it was certain that if any got away they would tell others that hell was unleashed there. For that is what it was hell, everyday more lycans and vampires died and every day the numbers of both groups dwindled. That's why when a group of native looking people approach the Lord of the lycans saying they were a new breed of lycan Lucian accepted them immediately. Sadly he was disappointed, all these people could do was turn themselves into common albeit large wolves and there was really nothing special about them, they couldn't help the fight, they could turn others, and they really didn't want to be involved against the vamps.

Lucian sat and was saddened his pack was dying and he didn't have a way to stop it until just then. The sun rose and it hit him, the vamps were at their most vulnerable now in the sun where it would burn them up to ash. Lucian called his lieutenants and gave the order to move out of their camp which was a quarry set at the edge of town, their flag was a deep blueish purple that looked ragged and torn.

Lucian decided to get rid of these "new lycans" by having them up on the front so he called their leader name Jacob who looked kind of queer if he was honest like the young man swings the other way or something. Lucian gave the order and the boy look displeased. With everyone in their wolf forms even the little puppies that came from this town, they entire force marched on the vampire base.

What stood in their way though chilled them all to the bone.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Selene opened the door and walked in while being followed by a dark skinned man with a sword at her neck. "So I finally found the council and you are all just fucking old and fucking ugly geez this sucks" Blade spoke in a bored tone as he surveyed all the lavishly dressed vampire council. One caught his eye though a pale young man who he at first took for a woman. "You" said Blade pointing his gun at the young man "get up at tell me your name". the young man complied and said his name was Edward. Blade pulled the trigger of the gun, the bullet flew from the barrel right between the eyes of Edward. For a moment there was a flash of light with made the vampire sparkle like a fairy. "What the Fuck? Are some kinda fairy or something?" exclaimed Blade in surprise. The only reply was a glare from the sparkly fairy vampire. Blade easy cut through Selene and as the ash fell he sliced through the fairy vamp and in the span of half a minute the council lay as nothing but a pile of as on the floor and Edwards head continued to roll still sparkling like the gayest thing in the world.

The day walker stood back and admired his work, now to finish off all of the ones in the cellar and then off to find Van Helsing.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Before the army of lycans stood alone figure holding a gun aimed at them, the figure was dressed in black including the black bandanna covering most of his face but the lycans knew who he was, he had killed countless of their brothers and sisters in the past, that man could only be Van Helsing.

With no warning Van Helsing let loose all one hundred and fifty bullets in his clip and went through all his reserve clip so in the span of a minute the only things left alive was Van Helsing, Lucian, and Jacob. That didn't last long because in the span that it takes to blink Lucian had a silver knife lodged in his throat, his body fell with a thump. In a flash Jacob became a big wolf and charged Van Helsing, unfortunately for the wolf Van Helsing had his second knife in his hand and in one fluid motion cut the head off the wolfs neck and the head rolled.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

When Blade met up with Van Helsing neither said a word because neither had too it was done. The war was over and the fires in what was once quiet town became what both men pictured hell to look like.

Now as we all know this does not happen in any of the series so how did this come to pass? Easy, far off in an impossible land in a bed lay a fairy, a famous one. Yes Tinker Bell came up with this herself while getting herself off because to a fairy nothing is hotter than two immortals bathe in blood surrounded by the fires of hell.


End file.
